Love Does Have It’s Boundaries
by Prussian Approved
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are a happy couple. They love each other dearly but when Naruto starts paying more attention to his work problems than Sasuke, Sasuke becomes jealous and shows Naruto that he is. Rape, Lemon, Staright, Gay, And Pregnancy
1. The Flashback and The Decision

**Me: Suppy my peeps!! This is my I think third fanfic.**

**Sasuke: And this is when I finally get to have smex with you right Houski?**

**Me: NO DAMMIT!!**

**Sasuke: WHY!?**

**Me: Because I don't like you.**

**Sasuke: …….**

**Me: Anyway, I got this story idea in a dream. I think it is the bomb digitty!! I was like omg that is the best idea I have had yet and it contains some rapeeeee, in a way if you wanna call it that. Anyway, ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER, you can do it Itachi.**

**Itachi: ****WE DO NOT OWN NARTUO!!**

**This is all fan made and is not making any money off of it. Yu does not own Naruto because if she did, there would be rape and hot gay smexy in all the episodes, and manga.**

**Me: Thank you Tachi baby.**

**Itachi: No problem, sugar.**

**Me: And now ON WITH TH-**

**Sasuke: NOOOOO!! Not until we have hot smex in the bedroom.**

**Me: Sasuke, if we have hot smex in the bedroom will you stop bugging me about having hot smex with you.**

**Sasuke: Yes….**

**Me: Ok, fine you win. -Turns around and chuckles evilly - Let's hurry Sasuke, uhhh Naruto you can say it now.**

**Naruto: YAY!! Ok ON WITH THE SHOW!!**

**Naruto: Btw, it is in my POV**

****

Love Does Have It's Boundaries

**

* * *

**

I woke up to find my self tied up, again. I looked over at Sasuke who was sleeping soundly because he showed me how much he "loves me" again last night. Well, that is pretty much every night then. I come home from work to find Sasuke hiding behind the door and as soon as I walk in BAM!! I am pushed to the floor with a lust driven Sasuke on top.

I tried to twist my body a little without waking Sasuke, which I failed to do. He stirred then sat up and looked at me. His eyes still filled with sleep and lust. His body reeked of sex and tears(don't ask). He smiled softly and motioned over to me. He hovered over my body and leaned in to kiss my cheek.

I winced in this action and he seemed to notice.

"What wrong sweetheart, are you still sore from me showing how much I love you?" He smirked down at me.

"No, no Sasuke I am just sore from flying with Santa Claus all night trying to find where Mrs. Claus went to after she said she was just going to Jack Frost house to drop off the cookies."

"Sarcasm won't get you any where in life, my love."

He began to rub my stomach gently, like every time I wake up. He looked around the room and then at the clock then back at me. I looked at the clocked and mentally cursed at myself.

"Shit, I am going to be late, Sasuke, untie me."

He just stared at me like I was some crazy homeless person telling you the world was going to end tomorrow, which happens a lot to me. I stared back and just sighed, he was going to make me say with.

Sigh, I hate to say this but it seemed like the only way to be freed for today to go to work.

"Oh sexy Sasuke-sama god of sex, will you please untie these bonds so that I can go to work and then come home to be uke to the sexy god of sex, pleaseeeee."

I thought was the most retarded thing he could ever think of for someone to say, I mean really, how did he come up with something as stupid as that from someone as smart as Sasuke, who knows. But at least it worked.

"Okay, I will let you go to work, my love, just make sure you make dinner in the outfit you are in right now later, okay."

I sighed heavily and nodded my head.

He then released my bonds and I jump out of the bed and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I could feel Sasuke's eyes on the door the whole time, like as if he could see right through the door.(Creepy much).

I came running out and bumped into my stalker boyfriend, who by the way is still completely naked.

"Ugh, Sasuke, move, I have to go to work."

When I tried to move the other way he moved there too. He then grabbed my hair and dragged me to the bed. He sat on the bed and pushed me down on my knees so I was face to face with his throbbing member.(How did that happen is beyond me).

"Suck it, Naruto."

I didn't want to but if I hurry then I will be able to get the hell out of here and to freedom, luckily my best friend Houski Nazuha works with me there. If she wasn't there, I think I would have been killed my boss Itachi Uchiha.

He was such an ass to me but when I was around Houski, he seemed like a totally different person. Like I would be walking alone down the hallway then I would see Itachi. He would just give me a death stare and would insult me but as soon as Houski came out he would be like.

"Oh good morning Miss. Houski, Naruto." and

"Miss. Houski, you are looking lovely as usually, come, let us go into my office and talk."

But Houski wasn't into Itachi that much so she would just make up an excuse and caught up with me. It was obvious that Itachi really liked Houski.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt something hard in my mouth. I moved my eyes up north to see Sasuke's eyes closed tight with pleasure. I moved up and down fastly so I could finish fast. I swirled my tongue around the tip and moving it slowly along the slit. Sasuke bucked his hips further into my mouth.

I think I was choking on him and that just made it even worse. He began to push himself further so he was practically having sex with my mouth. He thrusted faster until I felt a warm liquid pour into my mouth.

I pushed away from him, choking on the liquid in my mouth. It tasted kind of sweet in a way, with a little bit of salt.

He smirked down at me and got up. He kissed my cheek and walked to the door but stopped in the door frame.

"Have fun at work, sweetie."

And then he disappeared from the room. I just stared out the door he left. With the cum still spilling out my mouth. I quickly snapped back into reality when I felt it fall onto my chin. I wiped it off and ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face again before hurrying to work.

I quickly ran down the hallway. I thought I was home free!! I would run into my office and act like I was there the whole time, all that changed when I bumped into my worst nightmare, my boss.

"You seem to be in a hurry, Mr. Uzumaki are we?"

I tried to think of an excuse and as soon as I was about to say something I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I slowly turned around to see my best friend Houski.

"Uh, Mr. Uchiha-san, I am sorry, I told Naruto to go to the store for me, I really needed something."

"Like what, Miss. Houski."

"Well, you know, my "friend" is visiting this month and I needed the stuff to keep "her" from making a scene if you get what I mean."

I thanked the gods I had a friend like her. It must have been embarrassing to say that since she hated to say the actual word but she made it loud and clear about what she was talking about.

"Oh, I see, well next time, you can just ask me, Miss. Houski, I would gladly help you with that."

She just sweat dropped and nodded her head quickly. Itachi walked away but not without feeling on Houski's "lower area". She just jumped and blushed 10 different shades on red. She looked at me and sighed with relief.

"Ugh, Naruto, I thought you would never get here."

"Thanks Houski, you saved my ass from getting fired."

"Yessss, but in return I got my ass felt but my boss."

I chuckled a little to see how mad she was.

"I am sorry Houski, but Sasuke held me up today, he can be such a bastard sometimes, but that's my teme."

She laughed lightly and we walked to our offices. I wouldn't blame Itachi for trying to come on to her. She was beautiful. She had brown with a little red hair that stopped at her shoulders. Her skin was a dark caramel and she had a sweet smell of French Vanilla. She had the body of an angel. She had curves in the right places although she was on the plus size though. Her lips looked so soft like her skin. And don't get me started on her breast.

If I wasn't gay I would probably date her in a heartbeat. She was such a joy to be with, and her smile would light up anyone's day. Ahhh, I remember the day we first meet.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I jumped out of my friend's car. There was a nice breeze as it sweep past my body. I looked up at the sun and put my sunshades on. I looked over at my friend Kiba who was putting on sunscreen._

"_Aye Kiba, throw me that stuff before I burn up."_

_He laughed and tossed me the bottle. Our other friends got out of his car. One sighed and did his usual lazy pose while the other looking around like as if he was being spied on._

"_Neji, Shikamaru, you two should put some on too or you will regret it."_

_I threw Shikamaru the bottle first and he just shrugged and put some on then tossed it to Neji who did the same thing._

"_Now, let's go find us a nice place to put or stuff at."_

_I walked out so that I could scan the beach. It wasn't very crowded today, which was perfect. The sun beamed on my bare skin. I spotted a place near the boardwalk and pointed it out to them. They nodded and picked up the stuff to put it up and walked it over to the area and saw._

_When we finally got all the thing settled, I ran to the water. I loved the way it felt on my skin that was baked in the hot sun. I looked around and that's when I spotted a spot of yellow._

_The spot became bigger and bigger and that's when I realized it was a girl the age of 15. She had long reddish-brown hair that flowed all the way down to the middle of her back. Her skin was a dark brown that shining in the sunlight. She wore a short bright yellow sun dress that had spaghetti straps and buttons down the breast area. She wore yellow heels that wrapped around her ankle. She had a yellow sunhat and a nice sized yellow bag with a sliver buckle around it._

_So pretty much she looked like a big ball of yellow. She must of noticed me staring because she came up to me smiling and waving. I waved back and blushed. She continued to smile warmly and she stood there._

_My friends came up to me and just stared at her. Finally I thought that that was enough staring and was time to speak but she beat me to it._

"_Hello." She said calmly while STILL smiling(I am creeping myself out!!)_

"_He-hello." I didn't know why I stuttering because I wasn't the shy type._

"_Nice day, isn't it." _

"_Yeah, uh, so how are you."_

"_Good, I just wanted to go take a walk today and I didn't expect to meet people but you never know what can happen."_

_She laughed and finally opened her eyes. Her eyes were a mixture of brown and blue, it may sound nasty but it is actually a pretty color. He skin was a dark brown, like a brownie. I could tell she wasn't from here._

"_So, are we just going to stand here or shall we go play in the water."_

_I snapped out of my thoughts and just laughed nervously while rubbing my head._

"_Oh uh well we can go swimming, but uh what about your bathing suit?" I asked confused._

"_Oh." She said chuckling "Let me just take this off, do you mind if I set my stuff here?" She asked taking off her hat._

"_No, don't mind at all!!" Kiba said excitedly._

"_Ok, good." She said putting her stuff down on the blanket._

_She began to take off her shoes and then her dress. She had on a yellow(of course) one piece that had strings on both sides of her hips. It tied behind her neck and was a V cut but had a string in the middle. She was a little on the plus size but that's what made her so beautiful._

"_Well, are we just going to stand here and burn up or are we going to go into the water." Shikamaru asked slightly annoyed._

"_Oh come on Shikamaru, don't be such a basterd, and show the lady some respect." Choji said while still eating his chips._

_Shikamaru just sighed and then turned around to walk to the water. I just laughed at him and then looked back at her._

"_Oh, by the way, what is your name?" I asked._

"_Houski, Houski Nazuha." She replied smiling. "And what are you three names, I already know Mr. Lazy." She said loud enough for Shikamaru to hear. He turned around and smiled._

"_I like her already." She said smiling while smirking._

_She chuckled and looked back at us waiting for our answer._

"_My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Believe it!!" I said smiling lightly._

_She laughed and shook my hand._

"_Nice to meet you Naruto, now you." She said pointing to Choji._

"_My name is Choji Akimichi, and it is a pleasure to meet you Miss. Nazuha." Choji said bowing._

_Houski just giggled at his actions and looked over at Neji who looked like he was trying his hardest not to attack her._

"_And you are?" She asked looked straight at him._

_Neji hesitated but finally spoke._

"_I am Neji Hyuga." He said plainly._

_She tried to shake his hand but tripped and fell on top of him as they laid n the ground. She looked up and rubbed her head. She then noticed where she was and then quickly apologized to him over and over._

"_I am so sorry Neji, please forgive my clumsiness" She said standing up and putting her hand out to help him up. He just laughed and shook his head._

"_It is no problem Miss. Houski, everyone makes mistakes everyone in a while." He said laughing brushing off the sand and looked at her. She just smiled shyly and looked at the water where Shikamaru was just standing in._

_She then looked at Kiba who was smiling like crazy._

_She took his hand and shook it and smiled back._

"_And who are you?" She asked still giving her warm smile._

"_Kiba Inuzuka!!" He said smiling at Houski then looked at the water._

"_Last one in is a duck butt." She said laughing while running towards the water._

"_Oh no you don't!!" I yelled running after her._

_She was mighty quick for someone who had a few extra pounds to carry. I raced down the sand. My feet sinking into it with every footstep. She looked behind her and then lost her balanced. I couldn't stop myself and so I fell onto of her. We laughed as I helped her up. She looked down at the sand and moved it in between her toes. Her smile was as warm as this day. Her laughed filled the air in a joyous tone. She made my whole day a lot my better._

_She looked down at the water again and saw that Neji and Choji and Kiba had made it down there. She looked back at me and took my hand and tugged me down to the water. We swung our hands that were put together. The wind blowing our hair, and sending the smell of salt water._

_We finally made it to the water where Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, and Neji were waiting. Shikamaru turned away like as if he was jealous, Choji smiled while Kiba and Neji laughed at Shikamaru._

"_What the hell are you to laughing at?" Shikamaru asked pissed off._

"_Oh nothing, 'Mr. I Am Jealous'. They said in unison while still laughing. They fell into the water on their butts. Houski just laughed and went over to Shikamaru and put her arm around his neck. I couldn't see but I could tell he was blushing, hard._

_Houski looked at him and leaned over and whispered something in his ear. His whole face turned red and Houski giggled and kissed his cheek. Shikamaru fainted and went head first in the water. Houski got worried and started to go crazy and finally bent down to pick him up since everyone was else was trying not to pee their pants from all the laughter we were doing._

_Houski dragged him onto the sand and a small crowd gathered around them. Houski put her ear to his chest, listening for a heart beat. When she was sure she heard it she sighed with relief._

_She looked at us with an angry face and stomped over to us. I wiped a tear away and I just looked at her._

"_Haha, Houski, that was haha, so funny, you should have seen how scared you got when haha, Shikamaru fell!!" I could help but laugh in between my laughs._

_Houski just sighed and splashed me with water. It got on my face so I wiped it away. I glared at Houski and she was laughing. I got ready to pounce on her and make my attack, making her fall on her butt in the water with me in top of her._

_Everyone laughed expect for Shikamaru, who was still out on the sand, still red._

_We played for hours, I don't remember the last time I went out with my friends and acted like a bunch of kids. It was awesome._

_It was about like 8 pm when it started getting dark. We decided that we should take Shikamaru to the hospital since he was out the whole time. I looked at the sun and it was almost gone._

"_Hey, won't your parents get worried about you?" I asked turning to Houski. She looked down at the sand and kicked it._

"_No, I don't have any parents anymore." She said sadly. I felt bad for bringing that up._

"_Would you like to come to my house!" exclaimed Kiba. I hit him on the head._

"_Don't be such a pervert."_

"_I am so not."_

"_Sure, anyway, do you wanna hang out with us, since we don't have school for another 2 months?" I asked, her head lifted and a smile showed on her face._

"_Sure, I don't have any other plans right now." She said tilting her head and smiling._

"_Great, oh, but I hope you don't mind but you will have to sit in between some passed out Shikamaru and me."_

_Houski just laughed and nodded her head._

"_Sure, I don't mind at all."_

_We all piled back into Kiba's car and drove to the hospital to go get Shikamaru checked out._

_End Of Flashback_

* * *

"NARUTO!!" I heard a yell and I snapped my head from the daydream pose.

"Huh, wait did I miss?" I asked in a sleepy tone.

"Itachi wants to talk to you." She said shaking her head.

"What for?"

"I don't know, he just called for you and he said it was urgent."

'_Shit'_

"Ok, thanks Houski."

I waved at her and she waved back.

"Good luck Naru!!" She yelled down the hall.

Yes, I need all the luck I can get to survive what Itachi probably had for me. I walked down the hall to his office. When I got to his big black door, I paused, swallowed and opened it to find him in his chair, staring out the window.

"Naruto, come in, I need to ask you something." He said still looking out the window.

I closed the door and walked to his desk.

"Take a seat."

I sat down on the large black sofa. I looked around the room, admiring it. It was painted a dark red, almost like his eyes with a white trim on the edges. His desk was big and black, like all his other furniture.

He swirled around in his chair. Stopping right behind his desk. He held his hands together. I see where Sasuke gets how he acts from. He looked just like his brother, although Sasuke was a little tanner.(And at the moment, Sasuke sneezed.)

"I have a proposition for you." He said coldly.

"Ye-yes sir." I replied.

He looked up at me and smirked, a very sexy smirk.

"Mr. Uzumaki, if you get your friend Miss. Nazuha into my office, then I will not only increase your pay, but make you my Vice President of this company."

I stared at him, what was I going to do.

* * *

**Me: Okay!! You can vote to help me with what Naruto should do!!**

**Naruto: Shouldn't I get to choose, I mean it is about me.**

**Me: NO!! The nice people will decide.**

**Naruto: Ok then, Um, aren't you suppose to be having hot smex with Sasuke?**

**Me: Uh, yeah, but do you actually think I would do it with that man?**

**Naruto: Don't you think once he finds out he is doing someone else that he will get even more mad?**

**Me: Ye-….. Oh shmit!!**

**Sasuke: ….. Wait, you aren't Hou-chan, then who the…. TOBI!!!**

**Tobi: Tobi a good boy!!**

**Me: Uh, Tobi, I suggest you should run.**

**Naruto: You too Houski, Sasuke will be soooo pissed off.**

**Sasuke: Too late. GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE HOUSKI!!**

**Houski: Errr, HELP ME!! -runs away screaming-**

**Sasuke: GET BACK HERE!!**

**Tobi: TOBI A GOOD BOY!!**

**Everyone: Shut up Tobi!!**

**Naruto: -sweat drop- This has been a Houski-doro creation.**


	2. What A Friend

**Me: I am back, FINALLY!!**

**Naruto: So the people decided?**

**Me: Yep, and now I can get back to writing, boy have I missed it.**

**Sasuke: I am still going to have hot smex with you whether you like it or not!!**

**Me: Ohhhhh rape, your lucky I love rape, but I will have to decline.**

**Sasuke: For now you will, but someday, I WILL have smex with you, THIS I SWEAR!!**

**Me: Uh, ok, you do that anyways, ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!! Who wants to do it?**

**Shikamaru: ME!! Okay, ****WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! This is purely fan made, and is not making any kind of money off of it. Because if Houseki did, there would be hot gay smex in all the episodes and manga.**

**Me: Thanks Shika-kun!!**

**Shikamaru: No problem my Nikkou**

**Me: BTW, Shikamaru is my favorite character, well, he is first.**

**Shikamaru: Oh yeah.**

**Me: Now, ON WITH THE SH-**

**Sasuke: NO!! I want to be your favorite!!**

**Me: Sasuke, move, People don't want to read, not hear, err, read about us talking or whatever.**

**Sasuke: Fine, we WILL talk about the later. On with the show blah blah blah. **

**Me: Uh, ok and please, let us do the "On with the show thing."**

**Sasuke: Whatever.**

**Me: Btw, it is in Naruto's POV**

* * *

**What A Friend**

"What will it be Mr. Uzumaki?" He asked, his face still in the same cold expression.

"C-can I think about this, I mean, you are asking me to betray my friend for your benefits." I said trying not to look right into his eyes.

He keep staring for like five minutes, and I must say, that was the worst five minutes I have ever been through, he made me want to kill myself, I don't think he knows how it feels to be stared at like that though, because he does it WAY too much.

"Ok, I will give you till tomorrow to decide, and at then I will need your answer, whether you have it or not."

"Yes sir."

"Good, now, go tell Miss. Houseki to get me some coffee."

"Yes sir."

I quickly got up and walked out of his office. I sighed, is he crazy, does he want Houseki to hate me for the rest of her life just for him.

Ugh, why am I the one who has to suffer with consequences? Well, I can not be distracted other things right now, I need to decided whether or not I will do it.

"Hey Naruto, how did it go?" I heard Houseki call my name down the hallway.

I turned around, I can't tell her what just happened. I sighed and chose what to do.

"Oh, he asked me to be the Vice President of the company."

She lit up with joy. Her smile widened and she stood on her tippy toes.

"Oh my gosh Naruto, that's wonderful, why don't you seem do happy about it?"

Lying to her hurt me more than I thought it would but, it had to be done.

"But, there's a twist to it, I have to do something in order to get that position."

She keep smiling and patted my back, she kissed my forehead like a mother kissing their child like they are hurt or something.

"I know that whatever it is, you will do the right thing, but I say do it, so I can call you Mr. Uzumaki with my full respect, okay?"

I nodded my head and she ran off to tend to some files she had to do. Poor Houseki, she doesn't know what she is up for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SasuxNaru~~~~~~~~~~~~

The clock struck 7 pm and it was finally time to go home, wait, what am I getting excited for, if I go home, that means I will have to deal with Sasuke, and I was so not in the mood for that.

I sighed and grabbed my stuff. I was about to head out the door when I heard Houseki running toward me. She seemed to be extremely happy.

"Naruto! Naruto! Guess what!"

I turned around to see she was holding a piece a paper. I tried to see what it said but she was still to far away. Her smile seemed to get even more wider as she got closer to me.

"What Houseki?"

She took a minute to catch her breath but looking back up at me.

"Itachi… he told…..me that I….will become your…secretary…when you become…vice president." She said in between breaths.

"That's great Hou-chan! Now we can be together even longer."

That's when out of the corner of my eye, I saw Itachi, smirking. That's when I realized what he was doing.

"That's great Houseki, look I have to talk to Itachi right now, I will call you later if Sasuke doesn't have me chained up."

I could tell she was annoyed by me cutting her off in mid-sentence but choose not to show it. I couldn't tell her why I really needed to talk to him, I didn't want her to know she was being used for our benefits. Itachi would get to have her body while I get to have a higher position.

"Okay, call you later Naruto, if you aren't to busy."

She giggled at the last part and kissed my cheek good bye before exiting out the door and to her car.

"Itachi, what the hell do you think you are doing?!"

Itachi smirked more and just shook his head from side to side and put his hands up in the air by his shoulders like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"But whatever do you mean Mr. Uzumaki.?"

My anger was boiling over but I choose not to show it.

"You know _exactly _what I mean Itachi."

He chuckled and put his hand on my shoulder and he looked down at me. He was about like 5'11 and I was 5'6. It made me even madder, I hated when people looked down at me.

"Okay, you caught me."

"I didn't even decide yet!"

"I know but just in case did choose to say yes to our deal, by the way, you only have till tomorrow to decide what to do, I suggest you should try to think a little hard about it and not let my foolish otouto get in the way."

Like that's possible. I nodded my head and walked to the door. I looked back and was about to say something but he was gone. I shrugged it off and walked out the door, preparing myself for what Sasuke had in store for me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SasuxNaru~~~~~~~~~~~~

I closed the door of my black 370Z Nissan. Sasuke told me if I got the car in black her would give me two week break from that night's "activities". That was probably the best deal he has ever made with me and I gladly took it. That night, I think he was really in the mood to show me how much he "loved me" and he well, got a little out of control. I will never forget that night, and I think neither will he.

I pulled out my key and put in into the key hole, turning it slowly I pushed the door open to find the house dark. I closed the door quickly hoping Sasuke was sleeping. God must hate me.

I was pushed down on the hard, cold hard wood floor. I looked around, which was no use because the house was pitch dark. I sighed but then, my hands were put behind my back and tied up. I also felt my feet tied so I couldn't run away.

"Welcome home, love."

That voice, the voice I loved, the voice I hated. That voice was Sasuke.

He kissed my cheek and picked me up, carrying me to our bedroom. He threw me down on the bed, my head hitting the soft pillow. I felt my hands being untied but still held in place by him as he took my shirt off.

He tied my hands to the bedpost and worked on taking off my pants.

"Sasuke, not now."

I heard him chuckle but he continued to work my pants off. When he finally got them off, he did the same like my hands. Once I was secured, he began to take off his clothes. I didn't no why he like doing me in the dark. Didn't he say he loved my beautiful face?

I felt the bed shift to the right which told me he was climbing onto it. His hands traced down my neck. I felt his hot breath hitting my neck.

"Sa-sasuke."

"Yes, my love?"

God dammit, damn him and his cocky attitude. He was always like that. Even when we just friends, he thought he was all that.

He went lower, pinching my nipple. I moaned out in pain and pleasure, the sensation flowing down my back. I arched it as he put his hot mouth onto it, swirling his tongue around it. The pleasure was almost unbearable, and we haven't even had sex yet!

"What's wrong Naru-chan?"

Sasuke looked up smirking, my face flushed and my bangs were sticking to my forehead. I was panting and my heart racing. I looked up at his lust filled eyes. I looked the other way to try and hide my blush.

He put his hands on my face and forced my head to face forward. His eyes looking into mine, piercing through my soul. I tried to break away but he was too strong.

"Sasuke, I am not in the mood right now, I have important things to do."

He frowned but did not move his hands. Actually they felt like they were closing in closer into my face. That's when I was positive that they were because I felt this sharp pain on my cheeks.

"Sasuke, your hurting me!" I whined moving my feet, closing my eyes and hands to try and help suppress the pain but it didn't really work. I opened one eye to see Sasuke smirking. He removed his hands and got up.

He left the room and the phone began to ring. I knew who it was and I would have to explain to her why I didn't pick up the phone. It kept ringing until the voicemail kicked in.

"Hey, Naruto, this is Houseki, I was just calling you to tell you that Chriserria wants to have a meeting with you, over coffee, she would call you herself but she is kind of busy.

Well, call me back when you can, and if you and Sasuke aren't _busy_, bye!"

And with that, she hung up. She was so cheerful. That was what I loved about her the most. She rarely was sad, but when she was, it was like the end of the world for her. She would hang her head low and a cloud of rain would follow her.

I laughed at her cartoonish actions. Just as I was about to fall asleep, Sasuke walked into the room. He looked very happy and, relaxed? Wait, he didn't, he didn't go off and have his little "fun" while leaving me tied up.

"Sasuke, please tell me you didn't!"

He chuckled while walking over to me. He kissed my cheek and I blushed a deep shade of red.

"Well, since you said had 'important stuff' to do, I just left you alone and took care of my little problem, with your help."

Oh my fucking god, I knew it! He is such a little pervert.

"Sasuke, did you…masturbate?"

He smiled and nodded his head. I sweat dropped as I closed my eyes.

"Sasuke, what else did you use to, take care of your 'problem'."

He grabbed something from his pocket and shoved it in my face. I could have died from what he saw. They were pictures of when Sasuke wanted me be pretend he was a porn star.

He even had videos but I guess the pictured where closer. I closed my eyes at the pictures. I can't believe he actually tricked or forced me into doing that, I can even remember what had happened.

_Flashback_

"_Naruto, I have an idea."_

_I looked up from my bowl of beef flavored ramen, slurping up the noodle that was hanging from my mouth. He chuckled has he walked over had took the rest of the noodle into his mouth._

"_Wh-what"_

_I was scared because when Sasuke had an idea, that meant I had to do something really embarrassing. I sighed, and there was no use fighting him because Sasuke was WAY stronger than me._

"_Come up stairs and I will show you."_

_He walked out the room and up the stairs. I sighed again as I got up and put my bowl in the sink. I walked slowly up the stairs to our room. The stairs creaked as I made my way up._

_I walked ahead to see Sasuke standing in the doorway of our room, holding a box. He had a camera around his neck and our room look that of a pornograph scene. Wait, camera, box, pornographic scene, was he trying to make me become a porn star?!_

"_Sasuke, what the fuck is this?"_

_He walked over to me as I stood there, looking at the scene. He placed his hand around my waist and pulled me toward the door. He let go, got behind me and pushed me forward into the room._

"_Well dobe, I over Garaa and Hiromi house and they told me an idea to keep the flames going in a relationship."_

_Flashback Within Flashback (Sasuke POV)_

"_You see, everyone keeps bored of their relationship even if they are with the love of there life."_

_I nodded at what Hiromi said, even though I never got bored of Naruto. He was like a sex god. His sunshine blonde hair, tan skin that must have been like natural because it is impossible to get it without getting sun burned, and lets not forget about what is underneath those tight clothes he wears._

_He has the cutest pink nipples. They got hard easy so easily. And the only thing that I have seen and felt, his tight hole. We have had sex plenty times but his hole never seemed to get bigger, which kinda scared me because I was not very small._

_I sighed and looked back at Hiromi. She smiled evilly as she looked back at Garaa._

"_But, this idea was the best we have ever came up with ever since we have been married."_

_Garaa and Hiromi looked with their evil smiles then back at me. Itachi reached behind his back and pulled out what looked like pictures. He turned them around and I could have sworn I died._

_They were pictures of Hiromi naked and sexy outfits. But she looked like a porn star. She was doing all sort of poses and they were actually pretty good._

"_Pretending to be a porn star!" Hiromi exclaimed happily._

_I sweat dropped but it was a good idea._

_End Of Flashback Within Flashback _

_Back To Regular Flashback (Naruto's POV)_

"_They pretended that Hiromi was a porn star and Itachi took the pictures."_

_I sweat dropped as I shook my head._

"_I am not going to act like something as disgusting as that."_

_Sasuke pushed me further into the room and locked the door behind us. I blinked and was about to scream when Sasuke pushed a pill down my throat. My natural instinct was to swallow, which I did._

"_Sasuke, what the hell was that!?" I said beginning to panic._

"_Just a lust pill."_

_He had a smug face on. I wanted to slap that face off of him, I was but, something stopped me. I began to get hotter, my legs weaker. My sight became bleary and my body was become very sensitive to touch._

_I only felt like this when I was really horny, which come to think of it I was. I felt myself sweat and my body getting hotter and hotter. Sasuke walked over, opening the box. It had a lot of 'toys' and outfits. There was glittery ones, super short ones and just other stuff I rather not say._

"_Now, do you not want to?"_

_I looked up, I was panting and sweating even more. I knew in the inside, I was actually enjoying this. I looked away from Sasuke and nodded my head for a yes, but evil little Sasuke just wanted to embarrassing me even more._

"_I can't hear you."_

_I sighed, damn the basterd._

"_Ye-yes."_

_I chuckled in his victory. He handed me the box and I took it._

_I stuck so many dildos up my ass and changed my outfit that by the time he wanted to have sex, I had already passed out._

_End Of Flashback_

"Well, I am tired, I am going to go to sleep." He stated, heading over to the bed.

"HEY! Hell no you ain't, you are going to untie me first you prick!"

He just shrugged and got under the covers. He put something in his ears and I knew he wasn't listening to my rambling. I sighed. And like many nights, I was left tied up to the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SasuxNaru~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked into the Starbucks to find Chriserria sitting with Houseki and Itachi. Itachi was sitting really close to Houseki and Chriserria was sitting next to Itachi.

"Naruto!"

Houseki got up and ran to me. Itachi smirked, I bet he was happy he got a nice view. Chriserria waved to come sit next with us. I gladly did, and Houseki put her arm around mine, looping them together.

"Mr. Uzumaki." Itachi stated, trying to hide his jealousy, but failed miserably.

"Naruto." Chriserria said smiling.

She was from the same place as Houseki. Her skin was like a brownie and soft. He hair, as soft as Houseki's favorite blanket. And that thing was like super soft. She loved to smile and it was a rare time for her not too. She wore glasses and had deep brown eyes.

Or in other words, she was an angel.

Itachi did like her but Houseki was his main prize. Chriserria saw how me and Houseki were so close and I could have sworn that I saw a hint of jealousy. I shrugged it off and looked around. It wasn't that busy.

I was about to sit down when Itachi got up and motioned me to follow. I told Houseki and Chriserria and walked over with him. We walked outside in front of the store. He looked at me and I looked at him.

It was time for me to tell him what I decided.

I swallowed hard and told him the answer he has been wanting to hear.

"Yes, I will."

Itachi smirked and had a nose bleed has he thought of all the stuff he would do to Houseki.

I instantly regretted and wanted to kill myself. I just set Houseki up with her ride to her death.

* * *

**Me: Wow, that last line, I had a hard time on trying to figure out what to say haha.**

**Sasuke: That was good and all but I bet it would be better if we had hot smex**

**Naruto: I don't like how I end up always being tied up.**

**Me: Yeah, oh and btw, CHRISERRIA ARE YOU HAPPY!! Golly haha.**

**Naruto: HI CHRISERRIA!!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Me: He said hi? Stupid Sasuke and his Uchiha language.**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Me: Ewwww, no I will not. **

**Sasuke: How did you know what I said?**

**Me: I have a dictionary for stuff like that.**

**Sasuke: Whatever**

**Me: Anyway thanks for reading!! Please rate and review PLEASE!!**

**Sasuke: This has been a Houseki-doro Creation**


	3. Author's Note!

**Hey guys! Houseki here! I just want to let you guys know…I have decided against deleting all of my stories but instead, just discontinuing them. If I ever find the inspiration to type up another chapter then I defiantly will…but don't look forward to it. So once more, I'm sorry. I'll type up some one-shots later if I get an idea later on this week. And I thank all the people who stuck by me.**

**I didn't even know people still actually read my stories. Makes me happy people actually care. :D Once more, I'm sorry and I'll be putting something little up later on so look out xD if it's just random!**

_**Houseki Out!**_


End file.
